


It's No Secret

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: adventchallenge, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Post-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, School, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the school year and Clara is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Secret

It was a scorching forty degrees Celsius. It was the kind of day that if she could have, Clara would have skipped out on like half of her students. She didn’t blame them. It was the last day of the school year and all they would be doing was helping her take down the class decorations (the Zygon suckers came in quite handy) and watch a movie on the classroom's telly. Things wouldn't be so horrible if the school's air conditioning wasn't knackered. Clara had used up all of her deodorant and drank at least four bottles of water.

It was days like this that she wondered if she should go back to being a nanny. Then, if the house's air was on the frizz she had options to cool off. Take the kids to her flat, go to the neighborhood pool or the mall. At school, she was stuck like a rat in a lab with nowhere to go.

The school bell rang and the students made a rush to the door. A few tried to wave or say goodbye to their favorite teacher, and usually Clara would have given an elaborate and cheerful farewell speech. But she was in a foul mood. Damn this weather, it was giving her a headache. She slouched at her desk and rubbed her temples.

"Oh hello! Yes, that is a bow tie! Bow ties are cool! Tell your friends! Oh, excuse me! Excuse me! No, don't touch me there! Watch your hands! Or suckers as the case may be! Excuse me!"

Clara didn't need to look up. The childrens' laughter faded away down the corridor and heavy booted footsteps entered her territory. She tensed up at the teeth clenching screech of the bottom of the desk legs scraping against the floor, but she refused to pay him any mind. Clara tried to concentrate on calculating her class's grades before they had to be turned in at four. The only sound through-out the whole classroom was her pen writing against her teacher's book as she manually did the grades. 

She cringed and accidentally pressed the pen too hard on the paper as the desk scraped on the floor again. He was moving. Damn him. Ignoring him, she continued with her work. 100, 100, 90, 99…

The student's desk moved once more until it roughly bumped into Clara'a large desk. She threw down the pen and finally looked at the Doctor, his face only a few inches away from her own. He was wearing that red fez and his round Harry Potter glasses. Despite his usual youthful, cheerful Doctor-y appearance, Clara thought he looked older. Perhaps meeting his young selves had changed him.

"Looks like you could use a break." 

Clara raised her right eyebrow, resting her chin on her palm. "What do you have in mind?"

"Timell. One of the nine stars of Heane. The trees are coated in ice. And when I say coated I mean that they are made of ice. Ice that is purple and actually sings Elvis Presley songs! Last time I was there they did the most brilliant performance of Hound Dog that I've ever heard. In fact, the entire planet gave them a standing ovation for two weeks straight." The Doctor gave her one of those wide 'I'm trying to impress you' smiles of his. "Besides, I can get rid of that migraine of yours." He held up his sonic screwdriver at her forehead. The claws extended, the green light at the tip shined and the strange humming sound erupted. 

But just like that, the violent throbbing that had been cursing Clara for the entire day vanished. 

"So," the Doctor leaned back on two legs of the plastic school chair. "Timell. Ice that sings Elvis. Interested?"

Clara smiled, "Did you have to ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
